


海边少年

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 8





	海边少年

情人节活动文……配合歌曲《莉莉安》食用更佳  
搞什么对象！ᶘ ͡°ᴥ͡°ᶅ  
第一视角（贺天视角）  
「你们什么时候相遇的?」  
「我去海边修养时，我肺不好，先生」  
「那天是怎样的?」

「我肺不好，去年夏天时发作的严重，整夜无法睡觉，干燥的空气划的我鼻腔，咽喉生疼，所以就到我家在岛上的宅子里休息，那边离海很近，对我的病有好转，父亲这样说的」

「哥哥知道吗?」  
「额，哥哥那时在美国出差，很久之后才知道，也是他向我推荐的您，说您是个很好的聆听者」  
「好的，请继续」

「岛上的房子是父母刚刚结婚时的房子，很小，空荡荡的，全是灰，院子墙上都是绿苔我雇了几个人替我打扫，你知道的，先生，我肺不好，我做不了这种活。我没什么行李，就带了点换洗的衣物，枕着包睡下了……先生，能给我支烟吗?」

「你肺不好，还要抽烟」  
「他教我的，给我支烟，先生」

「我有很多钱，我包了红包送给周围邻居做见面礼，因为我不知道要住多久，总要和他们搞好关系……他们不太热情，脸黑黢黢的，也不爱笑，至少对我，没有笑。我一个人去了海边，租了那边的躺椅，坐在沙滩上，我见到了他，他从海里回来，戴着潜水镜，头发是红色的，很耀眼，像……像个西红柿，哈哈，他很可爱……潜水镜摘掉之后，我发现他并不像岛民那般黝黑，暴露在太阳之下的皮肤都红彤彤的，说实话，有点可怖，我以为他生了什么皮肤病……我那样盯着他看，他也感受到了，他眉头皱的很紧，看样子不太愉快，也是，被一个陌生人那样盯着任凭谁也不会开心」

「那真不是个愉快的开始」  
「是的，先生，这个相遇不太愉快，可是我那时……你知道的先生，我肺不好，我常年不运动的，我坐在沙滩上，小腿也能抽筋，可真丢人啊，我喊的很大声，我承认我耍了点小心机，我想吸引他注意力，因为我没见过红色头发的人，很成功，已经从我身边过去的他，折返回来了，跪在我面前的沙滩上，把我的小腿放在他的大腿上，扳住我的大脚趾，可真疼啊……他手劲很大，也对，他身体强壮，不像我……」

「他很善良」  
「您说对了，非常！非常的善良！他把手头的东西放在救生站点，就带我去小卖店了，他不知道我生病，给了我一瓶冰镇可乐，我的食管像被冰块划过一样，激的我一身鸡皮疙瘩」  
「你不能喝这么冷的……」  
「没关系，那天我没有不适，可能是认识他，才会让我浑身舒畅了，我没什么朋友的，他们都觉得我是病秧子，父亲也偷偷这样和哥哥讲过……他也不是很善良，他还用香烟逗弄一个吃冰棒的小男孩，我说你教我抽烟吧，他摇了摇头，把香烟倒着插回烟盒」

「我知道这种习惯，一包新拆封的香烟，抽出中间一根，倒插进去，叫许愿烟」

「是的，先生他也是这样告诉我的……我问他有什么愿望，他说暂时没有，他很不爱说话，问他一句他就讲一句，不问他，他就看着远处沉默，我想和他多说话，毕竟他是个没有无视我的善良的人……哦，他告诉我他叫莫关山，有意思吧，一个自小在海边的人，叫莫关山……真是个好听的名字，我太爱他了……啊不，我太爱他的名字了……说起来他的声音也让我喜欢，很低沉，像大提琴……唯一就是他总是皱眉，额头都有了川字纹，我带他回家了，我知道用黄瓜片蘸酸奶可以美容，不再经受阳光暴晒，他的脸就没那么红了，可是也有几处晒伤了，暴起皮了，这岛上黄瓜很贵，可我有钱，我给他做美容，我在额头的那片黄瓜上蘸了最多的酸奶，我笨手笨脚的，把酸奶滴在他唇上，他伸出软红的舌头去舔，这次整张脸都皱在一起，说又酸又甜的不好吃，这让我的美容计划失败了，看着酸奶从他脸上往下流，我没忍住……」

「你做了什么?」  
「我吻了他……」  
「你主动的?」  
「是」  
「什么感觉」  
「又酸又甜，他嘴唇软软的，是的，我又爱上他的嘴唇了……我想再多舔几下，他却推开我跑到院子里，用井水疯狂的洗……  
——我是讨厌我吗?  
——不不，我有点紧张，我没这样过  
——我也是，不过没关系，我们再试一次……」

「你们再次接吻了?」  
「是的，不止那样，我们那晚做爱了……」  
「是个美好的夜晚」  
「我把他弄的有点惨，他软的像水一样，做到后来还哭了，嗓子也哑了，我也有点狼狈，我肺不好，喘的像牛……」  
「不太体贴……」  
「是，但他没计较，醒了之后还带我去海边，教我游泳，他说对身体好，我学了好多天也学不会，我其实找到要领了，我只是想趁机抱紧他……我们那个夏天一直在一起……」

「后来呢?」  
「后来哥哥来了，我和哥哥说要带他一起走，哥哥没说话，可是脸色也不好，莫关山也看出来了，就说要去海里捉点大章鱼给我……哥哥给了我几支药水，说是对肺有好处的营养补充剂，味道可真不好，又咸又腥，这是我喝过最难喝的药，我没在意，我只想等莫关山回来，带他走。等了很久，他都没回来，我担心他，就去海边找他，到了海边，我看一群人围在一起，一个潜水镜摔在沙滩上，我认识那潜水镜！我害怕极了！我木讷的走着，挤到前排……」

「给你纸巾……你慢慢说……」  
「他死了！先生！他死了！一个从小生活在海边的人溺死了！他死了！他身上还是暴晒过的红色，身上冰冷极了！没有人救他，大家都是在看！为什么这么冷漠！为什么！我跪在地上求他们打电话，求他们救救他，他们都不管，我不会人工呼吸，我怕我做了会让情况更糟，我太笨了！我不该活着！」

贺天在聊天室里抱头痛哭

「我想抱起他的尸体，可是我就是抱不动，我想回去找哥哥，他一定肯帮我，可是再一回来，沙滩上空无一物，或许大家把他送去就医了……或许他还活着，你能帮帮我吗? 求你了，求你了先生！」  
「你需要我帮你什么」  
「告诉他，贺天在等他」

医院谈话室外的贺呈看着手里那包烟，只剩了一根，倒插在烟盒里，上面有一行字  
——希望贺天喜欢我——  
署名莫关山  
而笔迹属于贺天。


End file.
